


So Wrong It's Right

by lovingwriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, I, JUST, M/M, Pure, SO, So Wrong It's Right, Then, We, and, ansgty, because, enjoy, feel, go, here, larry - Freeform, larry marriage, this, today, yeeeeeeey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingwriter/pseuds/lovingwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks there's only one thing that keeps his and Louis marriage apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wrong It's Right

**Author's Note:**

> so very short but enjoy still !

Harry could say he's in love. Yeah, he's totally in love. 

He's been loving him as long as he remembers (well, about four years) and. He never stopped.

Their love had had been pure passion before they got married. Louis was so excited about the wedding and honeymoon, and yeah, so was Harry. So they got married, quickly and without rings, but they were now officially husbands. Ther honeymoon was amazing, even though they couldn't just leave the tour and the band. They had gone to LA or London when they had breaks and just enjoyed the whole marriage thing.

Now that they had been married one year, it wasn't 'a thing' anymore. They never told anyone "This is my husband" like in every sappy movie. They never got asked "Are you two married?" or "Is he your husband?". Harry always thought why. Because they didn't have rings? Because they hadn't got married big? Because no one knew they were even together? The last one was the right answer. 

Now Harry's lying on the bed, Louis already got up and showering. Harry's eyes are closed as he thinks. He's got a frown between his eyebrows and his foot is drumming against the mattress. 

"You better get up if you don't want to be late again."

Harry opens his eyes and looks at Louis, who's got a towel on his waist. His body is... well, it's in a great shape. His tattoos looks fucking hot and Louis is just. Beautiful. 

"Maybe", Harry says and looks at Louis who's now all naked in front of him. You see, the things weren't awkward between _them_. It was just _Harry_ who was awkward about this thing. 

Harry looks away as soon as the towel hits the ground and he rubs his eyes to cover it. 

"C'mon. Get up now", Louis says and pulls the covers off, leaving Harry's body exposed. Harry panicks. 

"Louis!" he shouts and automatically covers himself. Now _he's_ all naked. 

There's an awkward silence as Louis stares at Harry. When he finally gives the blanket back to Harry, Harry's already red like tomato.

"I've seen you naked million times Harry", he says, turns around and leaves. 

Fuck. 

 

♥

 

 Harry grabs his jacket on the chair and starts walking towards downstairs. He's almost entering on the kitchen but he hears Louis and Liam talking. 

"He's been all weird lately. And this morning when I saw him naked-"

"Louis, I don't really wanna know."

"No, no, it's just that he was like, embarrassed or something. Like I haven't seen him naked before", Louis says and Harry sighs. Damn. 

"Well, Harry's just probably stressed out. You know how easily he stresses. Have you talked to him?" Liam answers and Harry holds his breath. 

"I've tried to. He's just so...closed", Louis says and Harry knows without looking that Louis is frowning and there's those little crinkles at the corner of his eyes. 

"Yeah well that sucks mate", Liam says quietly and Harry thinks is his time to step in.

"What sucks?" he asks as he walks towards the fridge. Louis looks Liam and then Harry and says: "That we're always late."

Harry's stomach is dropping, and not only because Louis is lying, but how good he is about it. He's always so good about it. Hiding things like it's okay. 

"We're not late", and Harry doesn't mean it to come out harsh but it does and Louis looks at him.

"What is it now?" Louis sighs and Liam looks a bit uncomfortable. 

"Nothing", Harry says and after that no one says a thing.

In the car there's an awkward silence between Harry and Louis and Harry kind of wants just to shout. But he knows how Louis is when he gets mad. So. No thank you. But Louis speaks first.

"So, how are you?" he asks and places a hand on Harry's thigh. Harry doesn't know is it annoying or does he like it, but he grabs Louis smaller hand and entwines their fingers. 

"I'm alright", Harry lies and Louis looks at him before he lays his eyes again on the road.

"You're a terrible liar", he says and Harry sighs. 

"You're not", he answers and Louis looks at him, confused. "What?"

"Absolutely nothing", Harry says and Louis pulls his hand away. Harry feels cold.

"So you're saying that I'm lying? About what?" Louis is already angry and Harry feels his blood rushing out of his face. Fuck. This was not what he wanted, not now. 

"No Louis, just please look at the road-"

"I will not if you don't tell me what the fuck are you talking about!" Louis says and Harry panicks. 

"Louis please, please look at the road-"

Louis slams the break and the car stops. 

"What the fuck Louis! I had no seabelt on!" Harry shouts.

"Didn't your mom teach you to wear it, then?" Louis asks sarcastically and Harry stills.

"Don't you dare to mess my mother with this", he whispers and Louis laughs. 

"Don't you act like a victim here! Or did your mother teach you to be like that so everyone should have pity on you?" Louis says coldly and Harry's anger boils over.

"You don't know nothing about my mom! Fucking stop saying things like those! You don't know how fucking hard it was for me to leave home at age 16-"

"Then why did you come?! No one said you have to come! You could've just go home and grow up like any other teenager!" Louis shouts. 

"But we were dating if you don't remember! I was so in love with you, of course I couldn't just leave! And I loved it! I love this job, but it's just hard to me sometimes-"

"And it's not hard for me?" 

"It doesn't seem like it!" Harry shouts and then there's a silence. Louis stares Harry and laughs coldly.

"So it's all my fault? I'm really sorry I fell in love with you, if that's the point", Louis says and Harry sighs. 

"No, I- That's not the point", Harry says.  _  
_

_"If someone says they're sorry for falling in love, it means that they're regretting it."_

His mother words hits Harry's head and he feels no angry anymore.

"So you're regretting it?" he asks very quietly, when he hears no answer from Louis.

"What?" Louis asks immediately and Harry smiles sadly. 

"For falling in love with me", Harry answers, and when he finally gets how fucking sad that sounds, he has to hold his tears. 

"What?" Louis asks again, like he doesn't understand what Harry's asking. 

"I-I know I'm difficult and I'm selfish sometimes but I can change I- Just, I'm sorry", Harry says and he has to look away from Louis to not to cry. 

"Harry..." Louis says before he continues. "You're the biggest idiot I've ever known. You are far from difficult or selfish. That's me in our relationship. That's me, Harry. And I...  I don't want you to change. You're Harry Styles and I love him more than anyone ever. It just makes me feel so fucked when I realize that you deserve much better than me. You need someone who can give you as much as you give to others. I'm in love with you, and I would never fucking regret of that. Never", Louis finishes and Harry turns his head. 

"The only thing in our marriage is that you don't never talk, Louis. I'm your husband. We are married and we need to talk. We need to talk about our work, or family or the weather, what ever, but just. You need to talk to me", Harry says and Louis smiles sadly. 

"I know, and I'm sorry I haven't done that much lately", Louis answers. Harry climbs over the gearbox and sits on Louis lap. He rests his head on his shoulder and kisses his jaw. 

"I love you Louis. Don't ever doubt that, okay? I don't want anyone else. Only you", Harry says softly whispering against Louis stubble. Louis wraps his arms around Harry and kisses the top of his head. 

"I love you too", Louis sighs happily.

"We are so late", Harry laughs and Louis smiles. "I don't even care."

 

 


End file.
